MacKinley Island Transit Authority
MacKinley Island Transit Authority (or MITA) was a Honolulu, Hawaii-based transit group that served the fictional district of MacKinley Island. This group was owned by iiTransiTech and was derived from the ROBLOX Motor Service. MITA will be remembered as a group that tried to bring a Hawaiian atmosphere to the Roblox transit industry, using the language in street names and P/R signs. Their Twitter page is @MITA_RBLX and is still up for public viewing. History The agency started on November 7, 2016 with service beginning on November 12. From that point, the agency had a few 2016 NovaBUS LFS, with keyboard controls and fill-in displays. The agency also took hold of ex-Toronto Transit Commission New Flyer D40LFs, being put up for sale. These units were refitted with fill-in displays and had their blue accessibility lights turned white, a sign that would remain on all MacKinley Island buses that were accessible. Newer buses also had white LED displays to complement the accessibility lights. In late 2016, the agency only operated its Wailuku Division, with a fully low-floor fleet. The division was home to route 8 or Islander, a cross-island service that ran from the city of Wailuku to a smaller loop. Eventually, the Lahina Division was the agency's sole map for the rest of its time on ROBLOX, being home to more routes and the BRT service. For 2017, the group also had a website to announce services and changes, as well as provide service information for the agency. This was gifted by quile78 and eventually, the group also entered a partnership with MiWay on ROBLOX to create a bus for use between the two systems. However, MiWay on ROBLOX was believed to have gotten a single demonstrator unit. In March 2017, the agency introduced its only high floor buses, 1991 NovaBUS Classic units, numbered from 253 to 258. These buses ran exclusively on the Lahina Division and had rollsigns, unlike other buses in the fleet. Since this map had the BRT service, buses assigned to this route would display a P/R message as the signs could not be updated. Buses assigned to conventional service would only display the route number. These buses were also the only ones to have a rear window and lacked a rear display. Ironically, the agency went inactive in mid-2017, beginning to transfer its operations to MetraLynx (all units were sent there, along with the current fleet). Service continued until February 7, 2018, when the group's website was shut down and service ceased altogether, to be replaced by MetraLynx. Divisions MITA operated two divisions, which have both closed: * Wailuku * Lahina (BRT) Bus Fleet MITA has used different liveries, with a palm tree livery (found on 2016 and 2017 models) and Twitter livery on some units. "Aloha" was also printed on the front doors of some vehicles. Most buses were painted in a standard blue or white livery, with a design on the sides of the vehicle. Units assigned to Wailuku also had "no entry" signs posted on the rear doors. All vehicles have been retired and the 2017 models are believed to have been transferred to MetraLynx. All-Time Roster